1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test-operation control apparatus, a test-operation control system, and a test-operation control method and, more particularly, to an apparatus and system for controlling test-operation through control points set in equipment, and a method for controlling test-operation in the apparatus or system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, various facilities (or equipment) such as an air-conditioning and heating devices such as an air-conditioner or a ventilator, illumination, electricity, and the like, are installed in buildings. A building management system is constructed to manage such facilities at the center. After the building management system is installed, an initial test-operation must be performed.
A manager must directly test-operate the related art building management system. However, because various facilities are installed in the building and there are so many control points, the manager must repeat the process of testing the constituents of the building management system by directly manipulating them in order to test-operate the control points of the respective facilities. Also, an expert must be necessarily involved in making a check list required for performing test-operation, so the dependence on the expert's accumulated experience which is subjective is high, lacking the consistency in performing test-operation and having difficulty in processing in real time.
Thus, a method for reducing the time and cost required for the manager's repeated operation and dependence on the technical skills of the expert is required.